Give Me A Resone To Go Back
by Mishka-chan0.0
Summary: Sun needs time to think how he feels about Neptune. By the time he dose figure out how he feels Neptunes not there any more.


_I for Neptune/Sun think with there head_

() are for Neptune/Sun think with there heart

It's been one whole week scene Neptune told Sun he loved him, it's also been one whole week were Sun hasn't spoken to Neptune or given him a single hint of acknowledgment.

 _Why I'm I putting up with this he hasn't spoken to or even look at me(because he's an idiot and you because you love him). I guess he doesn't love me after all(your wrong he dose). Damn it why did I have to fall in love with him(because I made you and plus have you seen him how can you not love that body). I should just go, I don't belong here if I can't be with him(hello I know you can hear me why aren't you lessening to me)._ Neptune thought as he got out of bed try to look for a something to put his cloths in. As soon as Neptune finished packing all his cloth he left a note saying he was leaving and why he was leaving, and with that done he left. As soon as Neptune left Sun had finally come up with something to say to him.

 _I have to tell him how i feel(about time you idiot). I hope he believes me(hello he told you he loves you why wouldn't he believe you)._ Suns was running all around Vale looking for Neptune but couldn't find him any were _. Damn it were is he... the dorm that's the only place I haven't looked damn I'm stupid(yes you are)._

 _-time skip 30min-_

 _Sun open the the door "Nep. I need to tell..." as he walked into the dorm he shared with Nep. and saw that it was empty. Maybe he's not here(probably). What if he..._ Sun thought was cut off when he saw a pice of paper on Neptune's bed.

~Hey Sun

By the time you read this note I'm probably going to be on a train going back home. I can't take being around you knowing that you don't love me. Also you made it pretty clear this week you don't want to be anything to do with me. I hope you can find someone you love even if it's not me. So I guess what I'm try to say is bye Sun.

~ Love Neptune

Tears started to flow from Sun's eyes. _I'm an idiot why couldn't I tell him how I feel earlier(because you know how you felt about him before). (Hello lets go to his house and tell him) that's if he lets me in(if he doesn't go threw the window like you did when you were guys were little kids). It's better if I call him(that's if he picks up) then I'll leave a message(true)._ All these thought went threw Sun's head as he stopped crying and looking for his phone.

 _Ringringringring_ Hey this is Neptune sorry I can't reach the phone right know but leave a message and I'll call you back when I have the time.

"Um... hey Nep. I know you can hear this and I rather tell you this why your actually on the phone so call me back ok Nep."

Not even a minute later and Sun's phone go off.

"What do you want Sun?"

"I want you to come back"

"Why, so you can just avoid me the whole time over there"

"it's not like that... just please come back"

"Then give me a reason to go back"

"Because we're friends"

"That's not enough if that was do you really think I'll leave in the first place"

"Then why not going on d...d...da...date with me then"

"Why would you say that dude. Are you trying to play with my emotions. I know you don't like me so why would I go on a date with you."

"Your wrong Nep I do lo.."

"Don't even try to lie to me. If you did love me you wouldn't have have avoid me for this last week."

"I avoid you because I need time to see how I felt."

"What do you mean"

"I avoid you because after you told me you loved me I need to see if I loved you or if I just though of you as a friend"

"..."

"When I wasn't around you for that whole week I realized I loved you and that I always had ever sense we were little. Ever sense I met you I always had this warm feeling in my chest and I always had the best time of my life when I'm around you."

"Sun..."

"Also I love your company even if we're just hanging out, training, or fight Grimm. Also ever time we're fighting Grimm I always find myself looking in your direction to see if your ok."

"Sun..."

"Just please come home Neptune it hasn't been a day and I all ready miss you like crazy, and I'm sorry that I made you feel that I didn't love you or made you think that I didn't want to be your friend." by this time Sun had started crying all over again.

"Sun... please stop crying ok I'll go back tomorrow I'm really tired right now and I need sleep ok."

"Ok Nep. and good night babe." Sun said and Neptune can practically hear the smirk in Sun's voice.

"Wow we haven't even been boyfriends for a day and your all ready calling me babe."

"Uh don't act like you don't like me"

"Ya what ever I'm going to sleep know" and with that Neptune hung up, and went to sleep with thoughts of Sun in his mind.


End file.
